Malum Tenebrarum
by vitaetmors
Summary: Frost desires to become stronger and he finally has an opportunity but he might have to make a deal with the devil.


**Malum Tenebrarum**

 _CHAPTER 1_

12 Months has passed since Demigra was vanquished. Peace has finally been restored in Toki Toki, and all of time has been saved. Everything is still and quiet. Perhaps too quiet. I still have my suspicions but I can't ponder about it now. I've been training for almost a year according to Popo in this empty chamber. I really wish I could get out, but there's so much to protect and little time to train vigorously. So I have to train until I can't move a single muscle left.

"Are you sure you're not finished with your training, Frost?" Dende asked

"Has it been a year?"

"I'm afraid not si-"

"Then I'm afraid I'm not finished yet."

"Understood" he says as he lets out a deep sigh.

"I know it's very irresponsible of me to push myself at these extreme conditions, but I must surpass Malloch, you know this Dende."

"B-but he's a Saiyan" he exclaimed.

"I don't care what he is, I will crush him and the entire race!" I shouted.

I quickly winced as soon as I yelled at him. Not only because it wasn't like me to seem bothered by a mere rivalry but because I know what he experienced at Old Namek. See, I'm a frost demon or what many people usually refer to my 'race' as, a Frieza Clansman. Us frost demons usually get an ominous vibe in Toki Toki City due to the actions of Frieza and we are usually perceived in a negative light.

"I know you want to beat him, but maybe you're going at this the wrong way. You both are extremely powerful in your divisions. So becoming stronger is only half the challenge. Why not learn how to meditate like Piccolo? It really calms your nerves!"

I sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Great I'll help you get your gear ready!"

As we were gathering all of the training equipment, I sensed a faint, ominous energy. It was an energy I know I felt before but, I just didn't know where. I tried to just shake it off, but I couldn't help but feel suspicious about something. I mean afterall I'm on Kami's Lookout, how likely could I possibly run into someone with evil tendencies? Eventually I shrugged it off and exited the chamber. As I took in a long deep breath, I felt it again, but it was clear as day who it was. Looked around everywhere, seeing if he was close, but he wasn't there. I was flabbergasted how Mr. Popo and Dende didn't seemed shakened, as if they didn't feel it. I abruptly took flight. Zooming past the Lookout, I could tell that the training was a huge success. I never felt so light before as I gained more speed per second. I tried sensing his ki again but it was gone without a trace. And suddenly, he appeared right in front of me.

"My, my it surely is great to see that you've been training vigorously, for a mere peasant that is."

"I knew it was you Frieza! What do you want?"

"I'm sure you know exactly what I came here for." He replied with a sinister chuckle.

"I guess I'll have to find out the hard way."

"You? Fighting me!" He snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! Me wasting energy on the likes of you is quite unnecessary. But it seems that I have been about you knowing why I am in front of you. I shall explain myself. I came here to present to you a proposition."

"Forget it. I'd never take anything from a snake like yourself!"

"Oh dear that was very rude! I thought that you would've liked this one. I mean afterall I am the emperor of the universe and I have single handedly brought down planets with one tip of my finger. Not to mention I have Godlike strength." He sneered.

"If it's about joining forces with you, I'd rather have fun sending you to Other World. Besides I just so happen to be allies with the same people that has embarrassed you and I may have just gotten as strong as them." I replied.

"Come now. I want you to unleash your power. If you land one hit on me within 60 seconds, I shall leave and I won't come back here. But when you lose, you shall serve and train under me."

Although it didn't sit well with me, I knew that I had to back what I just said. I've heard of his character from several time patrollers and of course they weren't pleasant.

"Fine."

I closed in instantaneously delivering what could've been a fatal blow. For a brief moment I thought I actually hit him. But using an afterimage in a split second, I was being choked by his tail. I was struggling, frantically gasping for air, and ultimately panicking. I thought I was going to die. Just when I was beginning to pass out, he released his deadly grip.

"I didn't think it would've been that easy. You didn't even put up a fight." He sighed. "It's a pity too. Comparing yourself to monkeys in my opinion is quite degrading you know."


End file.
